


Unyielding Lament

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, Longing, babe dont cry!, but no ones really in a relationship, kissing girls and making them cry widowmaker, made you look!, stop making pretty girls cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Widowmaker gets caught up in a sad beauty of a doctor who has a thing for a soldier who refuses to be with her due to their life choices.





	Unyielding Lament

                “ _Magnifique_.”

                Angela turned abruptly to the window where a shadowy figure crouched in landing on the sill. Angela stood up in alarm of not having heard them, hand hovering over the blaster hidden in its holster at her thigh, but sat back down slowly when she realized it was only Widowmaker. _Only Widowmaker._ They have come a long way, she mused to herself as she looked up at the structure she had on the hologram projection bed. “Yes. It certainly is.”

                Widow chuckled, a sound throaty and inviting. She came into the room with a slight tap of her heeled boots. She put her hands behind her back and examined the hologram of an exoskeleton suit with mock interest; she stopped at the other side, looking at Angela through the grid.

                “It’s far from finished. Satya has done most of the work with its infrastructure but it’s coming along wonderfully,” Angela said lightly, her fingers back on the control panel, fingernails lightly tapping the screen.

                Widow gave a nod and continued to pace around slowly, her long strides calm, with her eyes on Angela the entire time. “I was talking about you,” she said gently but clear enough through the soft humming of the projector that Angela stiffened. Suddenly her hands trembled. Curling them, she pulled away from the panel and stared down at it.

                Widow stopped a few feet away from her, “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

                “No!” Angela quickly exclaimed and immediately established calmness, taking in a breath. “It’s nothing like that. Forgive me.”

                Widow resumed pacing around the hologram bed with calm ease, golden eyes never wavering from Angela who tried to stay calm. “Amelie-Widow… if I may… why are you here?”

                Widow looked far off as she moved slowly back around to face her again. “You called me.”

                Angela looked up cautiously, not bothering to look at her messages. “I’m… certain I didn’t…” but her eyes were glittered with the promise of tears. Widow stopped directly in front of her and gently lifted her to her feet by her forearms, pulling her nearer.

                “But you did, _Cherie_.” Widow gently caressed her cheek and Angela swallowed hard. When Widow leaned in a few inches, eyes on her, Angela took in the remaining inches and closed her eyes in the kiss, tears spilling finally.

 

                Fareeha followed Lena who was preparing for a flight test. She couldn’t believe that this woman was calm. Widow had kissed Angela! Her mind was buzzing angrily, trying to make sense. Angela didn’t belong to her sure but Widow and Lena?! She tried to get her mind around it.

                “Lena how can you act so calm?! Your woman is kissing another woman. Doesn’t that bother you? I thought you two were together.”

                “What am I supposed to do?” Lena said loudly, grabbing her pack and swinging it onto the table to add more things. “Clearly they’ve made their choice.”

                “Godesses, Lena! You need to fight this!”

                Tracer frustratingly let go of her pack, “How can I? We were never lovers and its clear she thinks the same. I’m sorry but I gotta go,” Lena turned away with a hint of a twinkle of a tear threatening to fall. Fareeha clenched her jaw, watching her leave.

 

                Widow should’ve known better than to take the exit out of the Doctor’s room. Turning a corner Fareeha suddenly grabbed Widow by the arm and swung her hard against the wall, pinning her by the throat. Widow’s eyes widened and then she smirked. “Let me guess. You saw.”

                “How could you do that to Lena?! I knew you were heartless, but they all wanted me to believe that you had reformed, and for what? To take advantage of us once again! How dare you?!”

                Widow stared intensely but eventually her laugh rang out. Her cold hand slapped onto Fareeha’s forearm and squeezed like a snake. Fareeha grimaced but refused to let go. “Lena knew from the start what we were all about. We had talked. She won’t approach me about this because we have an understanding. But it’s clear that you and Angela do not.”

                At that Fareeha loosened her grip but remained where she was, her snarl slowly fading. Widow shook her head slowly, chuckling. “Angela was in there telling me all about you. And you call me the heartless one. There are two kinds of heartlessness. Having choices and picking the one that’s suits you best and not the other being and then there’s where you feel nothing for nobody.” Widow leaned in, “Guess which one you are?”

                She yanked Fareeha’s hand off of her like it was an insult and let it flop to her side as the other woman stared off over her shoulder in thought.

                “And that _kiss_ that you’re so worried about wasn’t a kiss of pleasure, it was laced with sadness. Even a moron could tell.” Widow turned to leave but looked over her shoulder. “If you don’t want to pursue a future with her then stay away from her, let someone else make her dreams come true, your presence hurts her. Just a thought, soldier.”  She said the last word with a sneer.

                Fareeha stood there a few moments more and looked up at the clear roof top and saw a shooting star overhead, barely having caught its trail. She stood there long after Widow disappeared. Her words had hit hard. Her decision wasn’t selfish. She had promised herself that she did it to save people. To help bring peace to the world. She was always in flight to different parts of the world, months on end even. Angela was one who was in other words married to her job. Once they had started to talk and give in to each other’s looks that could no longer be denied, they had felt the weight of the burdens they shouldered. It had begun to stress them out, physically, emotionally and mentally. They would end up fighting over miscommunication, exhaustion and neediness.

                How could she be with Angela with their careers in different directions? Sure they worked together in Overwatch but because of that they could lose each other without notice. No kiss was meant to be a last. No hug or word gone unfelt. She spent many sleepless nights thinking about Angela, her safety and her sanity and more importantly her happiness. Fareeha only wished for her unbroken happiness, to be everlasting. But she had already failed without even trying. Or not having tried hard enough. This was for the best.

                They had both decided.

                They had made the consenting decision to never commit, albeit with tears in their eyes as they clung to each other. They had long mourned the death of a fleeting love with broken wings, plummeting fast. Mercy had tried to save Pharah and Pharah had tried to save Mercy. To the point where they ignored everyone around them.

                That couldn’t be. That wasn’t what they stood for.

                Their love would come at a price, a hefty cost.

                This was for the best.

                Fareeha closed her eyes and gave a shaky exhale, a tear sliding down to her left earring making it glitter. She wished she could believe in the power of wishing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a larger story I'm currently writing but I wanted to keep the lovebirds in that one in love, despite what they come across. Where they fight to keep together. 
> 
> But here. Have a little bit of angst. Just a spoonful of it.


End file.
